leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuo/Trivia
General * Yasuo is voiced by . ** His skin lines are also voiced by the same voice actor. * The flute Yasuo plays in his dance emote is most likely a ( for ; for ). ** His Classic 'dance' references a performance of this instrument.Yasuo's Flute (his dance?) *** A side by side comparison can be seen here. ***Yasuo is the first champion to have an emote that will orient itself the same (dancing emote, facing the bottom-right of the screen), no matter what direction Yasuo was facing. Akali is the second. * Yasuo's design is largely based on the Japanese , a whose masters had died or stripped of titles & lands. Many rōnin became mercenaries, , or even criminals. * The length of Yasuo's sword is about that of a or even an . However, he wears it cutting edge up like the shorter . * Yasuo jasɯ̟ᵝo is a Japanese masculine , rendered as 康夫 (roughly "peaceful man") in the Japanese localization. ** From *yasu-'' "cheap, easy > peaceful"http://npcmj.ninjal.ac.jp/interfaces/cgi-bin/dictionary.sh?search=L007002&part=n&db=oncoj & masculine morpheme ''*wo.http://npcmj.ninjal.ac.jp/interfaces/cgi-bin/dictionary.sh?search=L052501&part=n&db=oncoj ** The name of his older half-brother 米 Yone comes from *jənai "hulled rice". * doubled critical strike chance references Samurai gameplay portrayals in video games. * A functional real-life replica of Yasuo's was crafted in an episode of YouTube series Man At Arms: Reforged. ** This video can be viewed here. *** There are also videos where the following are crafted: **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional, but impractically wieldy) **** (prop) * At 25 August 2018, on the statement "One of my favorites", players ranked Yasuo 2nd in CN and 56th in NA. On "Fair to play against" they ranked him 23rd in CN and 137th in NA. Overall on "Gameplay, Visuals, Voice, etc.." they ranked him 1st in CN and 38th in NA.Riot Blaustoise Yasuo data tweet Development * Early explorations had him have two swords.Double Sword Samurai Quotes ; * Yasuo and each speak a different, unrelated Ancient Ionian language, given the lack of sound correspondences & cognates (Yasuo's dialect sounds like broken Japanese, parts of it referencing ). * might be referencing Yojimbo by . * ? No, I wouldn't"}} references }}. ** ?"}} might be referencing 'Pro as heck guide to Master Yi'. * resembles }}, which in turn references . * resembles }} and }} (all reference by ) ; * Some of his interactions to his counterpart skin, , have references to two poems written by the British aristocrat & poet . ** His kill quotes towards , and , as well as his taunt to her, -- }} are from the poem When We Two Parted by Lord Byron. ** taunt and his response, -- }} is from another poem by Lord Byron entitled So We'll Go No More A Roving. Skins ; * He references and resembles and/or from via his iconic ponytail design shared with these individuals, where in Musashi's case, it is in reference to the common visual design he is depicted with in fictional media. ** Haoumaru himself is based on Miyamoto Musashi as well. *** Another note in regards to Yasuo is how his in the Chinese servers is named/dubbed as 斬鋼閃 (Zhǎngāngshǎn, lit. Slashing Steel Flash), which when read in Japanese with the same characters (Zankousen) is exactly the same name as Haoumaru's standing heavy slash and one of his special attacks. ** Yasuo's taunt in most of his skins (save for demon form) involves him in-taking fluids from his bamboo flask, then spitting the fluids on his blade to "bless it". This is another nod to Haoumaru via a habit done by him in his home series' battle intros. ; * He references a with his harmonica. * He wields a -styled Japanese blade. * reveals a bounty of $$10,000,000. ; * He is from an alternate future in which he was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * describes him as: ** "Tempest, a blossom caught in drift, fluid form. He speaks. 'Death is like the wind'... he is a storm, blade howling... 'always by my side'... the eternal wanderer." * If one tells they fight for 'truth' she'll say the following: ** "We're on the right path." * His gear includes: ** ** ** ** ** * He was originally conceived as 'Cyber Ops Yasuo'8/13 PBE UPDATE before being renamed.8/14 PBE UPDATE * He references , or , all from the series. The last was further referenced in Yasuo's recall animation pose that is similar to Raiden's when he battled Vamp's robots in , where he holsters his blade by the pommel underneath his foot. * Compared to his other skins' attack animations (barring ), this skin has different attack animations, along with only having three animations compared to the other skins' four. * When performing his joke, taunt or dance emotes, his helmet reveals his actual face, thus featuring none of the sound altercations. This is unique to him among the PROJECT skins. * His sword blade turns olive-yellow while bonus armor penetration is active, as opposed to a subtle aura covering his sword. * In this skin, he drinks from a fuel-container which may contain a substance suitable for cyborgs. ; * He was conceived by 'daemonstar'. * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * The flask he normally drinks from is instead turned into a gourd in this skin. ** Despite wearing a mask in this skin like with , Yasuo does not remove it during his taunt to drink. ; * During the development period, the skin was called "Demonblade Yasuo". ** This development name is shared with , which implies that Nightbringer Yasuo may have originally been intended for the "Demonblade" theme. * He resembles from . * The flask he normally drinks from is instead turned into a potion vial in this skin. * His splash art is part of a larger picture in which he is fighting . * is the original Being of Chaos. ** / was born from the aftermath of the battle between him and and considers him as her father. *** summons a blade similar to his when using . ** He is an ancestor to . ; * and are seen fighting a monster in the background. * He is accompanied by a pet space lizard that replaces his pauldron. ; * can be seen in the background of his splash art. ; * He shares visual elements with . Relations * Yasuo is an Ionian swordsman accused of for allegedly murdering an Elder. He is being hunted down across the island continent under the evidence that the killer employed a wind technique, one that only Yasuo has mastered in the present day. ** He crossed paths with while on the run, teaching the Shuriman stone mage how to control her powers. When they parted ways, she gifted him a long thread from her handspun wool tunic (the same one he uses to tie his hair up). ** Yasuo suspects of being the Elder's killer, as evidenced in interaction quotes with her. *** "Wait, that ... huh" *** "Huh, swift strikes... " *** "Another blade?" *** "Who taught you ?" ** Eventually, Riven confessed to unintentionally killing Elder Souma, whose technique shattered her and killed him with a stray shard. However, Yasuo admitted to dereliction of duty, for he could have protected Elder Souma had he not left to engage the Noxians. Category:Yasuo Category:Champion trivia